


План Б

by Oruga



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Криокамеру отключили, но Баки не просыпается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	План Б

**Author's Note:**

> Все неточности в матчасти автор списывает на AU.

– То есть как он не просыпается? – спросил Стив. Его слегка зазнобило – очень редкое ощущение для того, кто уже семьдесят лет живет с чудо-сывороткой в своем теле. Кстати о сне: за последнюю неделю сам Стив спал пять… нет, шесть часов, и даже для суперорганизма этого было явно недостаточно. Наверное, поэтому он никак не мог уложить в голове, о чем говорила ему Шури. – Раз вы отключили криокамеру, он должен проснуться, так?

– В теории да, но он не просыпается… Я работаю над этим! – заверила Шури поспешно. – У меня есть несколько идей, мы ни в коем случае не сдаемся. Но… – она отвела глаза и скривила губы, став больше похожей на обычную расстроенную шестнадцатилетнюю девочку, чем на гениальную изобретательницу с непробиваемым самомнением. – Не мог бы ты приехать?..

Стив только моргнул. Как будто надо его об этом просить! Да если б можно было, он поставил бы палатку возле криокамеры за неделю до отключения и жил там, ни на шаг не отходя. Но все говорили, что это будет постепенный процесс, нет смысла торчать там, пока Баки проходит через все этапы пробуждения и восстановления… и Баки был против. Еще ложась в криокамеру, сказал: «Если меня разморозят и снимут коды, не приезжай, пока я сам не позову». У Стива тогда горло будто удавкой пережало, и он только и смог пробормотать: «Не если, а когда. Когда разморозят и снимут коды…», а Баки в ответ отвел глаза, улыбнулся так, что хоть плачь, и сказал: «Да неважно, Стиви. Пообещай мне, ладно?».

Конечно, Стив понимал, что Баки просто не слишком верил в то, что коды можно снять, и хотел избавить Стива от лишней боли во время неудачной попытки. Баки думал, что они больше не встретятся. Что это – конец.

И понимание, что Баки вот с этими вот мыслями ложился в свой стеклянный гроб, и переживал чертову заморозку, думая, что это его последние секунды, Стив носил с собой, как рану, которая все время болела и никак не заживала.  
Поэтому он все равно приехал бы, обещание там или не обещание, но Шури начала процесс отключения криокамеры, не предупредив. Что там случилось?..

– Так ты приедешь, да?

– Как только подготовлю джет. – Стив посмотрел на часы. – Выйду на связь через два часа – или раньше, как только вылечу. Если что-то изменится, срочно сообщай, хорошо?

– Обязательно! Мы заменили коды у барьера на границах, – предупредила Шури. – Я перешлю тебе новые.  
Стив еще раз кивнул, подтверждая, что понял, и отключил браслет.

Баки. Что там у вас случилось?

Он знал, что в Ваканде была чрезвычайная ситуация. Насколько серьезно обстояли дела, трудно сказать – Ваканда очень дозированно выдавала информацию в окружающий мир. Попытка государственного переворота, главный виновник убит при задержании, его соучастники арестованы и будут преданы суду, связи заговорщиков с международными преступными организациями будут расследоваться при участии непосредственного свидетеля событий агента Эверетта Росса из Объединенного центра по борьбе с терроризмом…

Стив обнаружил, что непроизвольно сжал челюсти и с усилием заставил себя их расслабить. Если раскрошить себе зубы, вместо них вырастут новые, и будут жутко чесаться. Не тот опыт, через который стоило проходить снова без крайней необходимости.

Спокойно, Роджерс. Т`Чалла сказал не волноваться. Сказал, что Росс оказался приличным человеком и ждать от него подлянки не нужно. Стив бы нипочем не поверил, если бы не то, что произошло между ними и самим Т`Чаллой. Беспощадный враг стал им с Баки надежным другом. Возможно, насчет Росса он окажется прав. Было бы хорошо.  
На Т`Чаллу действительно можно было положиться. Выйдя на связь со Стивом сразу после всей этой истории, он первым делом произнес: «Прежде чем ты услышишь что-нибудь про последние события в Ваканде, хочу заверить – с твоим другом все в порядке». И Стив смог выдохнуть.

Что же случилось сейчас?

Стив почти машинально отправил закодированные сообщения своей команде и занялся подготовкой джета.

Через час он вылетел с базы и связался с Шури.

– Без изменений, – доложила она сразу. – Физически с ним все в порядке. Он самостоятельно дышит, никакой искусственной вентиляции легких, – она будто увидела всякие страшные картинки у Стива в голове и сразу же отбросила их в сторону. – Все процессы в организме соответствуют вашим впечатляющим суперсолдатским нормам. Мы, конечно, все равно будем держать его под контролем, не беспокойся.

– Но он не просыпается?

– Нет.

За время полета от границы до посадочной площадки дворца Стив смог увидеть роскошный закат Ваканды – и следы того, что тут была серьезная заварушка. Черные пятна выгоревших лесов, кое-где в саванне груды искореженного металла, разрушенные здания в столице… даже дворец пострадал.

Его встретила сама Шури, выпалила последние данные о состоянии Баки – все так же, ничего не изменилось – и повела во дворец. – Брат сейчас у народа джабари с дипломатическим визитом, но рано утром вернется, – сказала она.

За свои прошедшие визиты в Ваканду к Баки Стив привык, что его никогда не пускали в медицинское крыло сразу после прилета. От него требовалось вымыться, переодеться, позавтракать или отобедать за королевским столом, иногда выспаться – смотря какой вывод делала Шури о его состоянии после экспресс-обследования с помощью браслетов и входной арки во дворце, работавшей как мультисканер. Вот и сегодня его твердой рукой отправили в отведенные ему покои с приказом выспаться, поскольку в любом случае одна из идей Шури была сейчас в работе, так что ближайшие восемь часов Стиву в медцентре делать нечего. Правда, сначала Шури включила ему трансляцию из комнаты Баки. Покрутила камеру во все стороны, приблизила, тыча пальцем в ровно поднимающуюся грудь пациента, в здоровый цвет лица, в показания, бегущие по стенам… а потом жестоко выключила.

– Иначе ты не заснешь, а сон тебе необходим! – заявила она сурово. – Солдат ты или нет, Стив Роджерс? Вот Дора Миладже могут засыпать и просыпаться по команде, а ты что, не можешь? Спи! Через восемь часов увидишь своего Баки!

И ушла, ворча, что с этими белыми мужчинами одна морока – один не засыпает, хотя должен, другой не просыпается, хотя тоже должен, третий не звонит, хотя тоже… а, придурки они все…

Оставшись один, Стив попробовал повторить жесты Шури и с третьей попытки включил-таки трансляцию. Опустив голову на подушку, он несколько минут смотрел, как в двух метрах от него спал Баки, по грудь накрытый простыней с веселеньким этническим узорчиком в коричневых и оранжевых тонах. Выглядело куда лучше, чем мертвенно-белый цвет простыней в привычных Стиву больницах.

– Привет, Баки, – прошептал Стив. – Давай, высыпайся уже, даю тебе срок до утра – и хватит с тебя, лежебока.  
Он на минуту прикрыл глаза рукой, потом перевел дыхание и приказал себе спать.

С королем Стив встретился ранним утром.

– Мне жаль, что я не был здесь и не помог тебе, – сказал он, пожимая руку Т`Чаллы.

– Это наше внутреннее дело, мы должны были справиться сами, – отозвался тот.

– Но агент Росс… – начала Шури.

– Если бы Н`Джадака не призвал своих сообщников из-за границы, то и справились бы, – сказал Т`Чалла с нажимом. – Хотя я благодарен Эверетту Россу, но Ваканда должна решать свои проблемы самостоятельно.

Шури состроила гримасу, никак не подобающую принцессе.

– Понимаю, – отозвался Стив. – Но если вам понадобится помощь, не забывайте, что я – друг Ваканды.

– Мы знаем, – отозвался Т`Чалла. Они с Шури переглянулись, без слов решая что-то. А затем король склонил голову, принося свои извинения:  
– Нам горько признать, но мы виноваты перед нашим другом Стивом Роджерсом и перед его другом Баки Барнсом. Как выяснилось недавно, это из-за наших вакандских дел Барнс мог пострадать.

– Что случилось?

– За прошедшие после нашего разговора часы все осталось по-прежнему, ему не стало хуже! – торопливо сказала Шури. – А то, что он не просыпается…

Она явно подбирала слова, и Т`Чалла договорил за нее:  
– Мы думаем, что его прокляли.

– Что еще за проклятие? – спросил Стив, когда эта мысль перестала казаться ему такой дикой, как вначале.

– Это я виновата, – вздохнула Шури. – Постоянно недооцениваю власть традиций и силу древних обрядов, бла-бла-бла. Поэтому и не придала значения. В общем, так. Один из самолетов Н`Джадаки с грузом оружия упал на деревню приграничного племени. К счастью, никто не погиб, хотя много пострадавших, и вся деревня осталась без крыши над головой и без всего нажитого имущества, не считая разбежавшегося скота. Местная колдунья очень рассердилась и сотворила мощное и устойчивое проклятие – ты не поверишь, против кого!

– Я уже понял, что против Баки, – мрачно сказал Стив.

– Не так конкретно, – поморщилась Шури. – Против белых, это же всегда они во всем виноваты, как ты понимаешь. Белых в этот момент на территории Ваканды было ровно двое: твой Баки и агент Росс.

– Но с Россом же все в порядке, как я понимаю? Он же не… заснул?

– Нет, – вздохнула Шури. – У него вообще не наблюдалось никаких негативных реакций. Поэтому я сначала и не подумала о проклятии. Оно обычно не так работает.

– Так в чем оно заключалось, в конце-то концов? – не выдержал Стив.

– По словам свидетелей, колдунья сказала: «Чтобы всем белым демонам в Ваканде встретить наказание по обычаям их предков, определенное волей их великих колдунов и им самим известное!» Стандартная формула в приграничном племени, – Шури пожала плечами.

– И что это означает?

– Ну, обычно это значит, что с тобой произойдет что-нибудь жуткое и таинственное, что, как ты слышал, происходило с кем-то прежде в схожей ситуации.

– И с кем-нибудь из приграничного племени такое происходило? Чтобы человек не мог проснуться?

– Никогда не слышала об этом. Но там сейчас идет расследование, и следователи отчитываются брату напрямую.

Т`Чалла кивнул:  
– Как только они что-то выяснят, ты узнаешь вторым после меня.

– То есть одновременно со мной! – требовательно напомнила Шури. – Я не могу работать без информации!

– А колдунья? Что она говорит? Могу я встретиться с ней? – в голове у Стива усиливался какой-то белый шум, и он не знал толком, что будет делать, встретившись с колдуньей: просить, угрожать, умолять, рассказывать, какой Баки замечательный и сколько дерьма с ним уже несправедливо случилось…

Но Т`Чалла сочувственно покачал головой:  
– Это было очень мощное заклинание. Колдунья вложила в него всю свою энергию.

– Умерла на месте, – пояснила Шури. И проворчала вполголоса: – Лучше бы до, чем после…

Стив шел вместе с ними по переходам дворца по направлению к медицинскому центру.

– А почему вы так уверены, что проклятие сработало? – спросил он, когда вход в медицинское крыло оказался прямо перед ними. – Что это именно из-за него Баки не просыпается?

– Потому что тело колдуньи рассыпалось в прах, – ответил ему Т`Чалла. – Это значит, что проклятие вступило в силу.

– И я не вижу ни одной научной причины, почему бы Барнсу не очнуться, – заявила Шури с легкой обидой за науку в голосе.

– Да, и еще агенту Россу пришлось покинуть Ваканду на автомобиле.

– Не понял, – сказал Стив.

– Самолет, на котором он должен был покинуть Ваканду, не взлетел, – сказала Шури. – Все было в полном порядке, но самолет не мог оторваться от земли. И другой тоже. И третий. Причем как только Росс покидал борт, машина нормально взлетала. Мы пытались отправить его несколько дней, а потом он, э-э, вышел из себя и потребовал автомобиль.

Они вошли внутрь, под поток обеззараживающего света, прошли немного дальше – не в ту сторону, где была криокамера, в другую, где, видимо, расположены палаты… и Стив увидел помещение, где спал Баки.

Шури и Т`Чалла остались в коридоре, тут же окруженные сотрудниками медцентра, спешащими что-то уточнить, спросить и отчитаться, а Стив шагнул внутрь, к Баки, и время остановилось.

Потому что Баки лежал прямо перед ним, и лицо у него было умиротворенное и расслабленное, и в этом новом веке он никогда не был так похож на Баки Барнса из их юности, как сейчас.

Стив сделал шаг, другой, встал прямо перед кроватью – она была гораздо выше, чем обычная кровать, высотой скорее как стол – видимо, чтобы удобнее было проводить медицинские процедуры. Стиву не пришлось нагибаться, чтобы коснуться руки Баки.  
Рука была теплая и живая.  
Стив почти захлебнулся вдохом. Баки больше не в криокамере, он избавился от проклятых кодовых слов, он среди хороших людей… все будет хорошо. Все будет просто прекрасно, дружище, только проснись!

Стиву не надо было нагибаться, но он все равно сгорбился, и плечи у него, как видели люди из коридора, несколько раз вздрогнули.

– Я проанализировала все записи о проклятии приграничного племени, которые хранились у нас в архиве, – сказала Шури позднее. – Ничего даже близко похожего на такую реакцию, как у Барнса, там нет. Как я и думала, это что-то связанное с вашей культурой, не с вакандской.

Стив кивнул и спросил, можно ли устроить им одновременный сеанс связи с Сэмом, Наташей и Вандой. Он решил, что мозговой штурм может помочь, и не ошибся.

Ответ нашли одновременно Стив и Ванда. Сэм фыркнул, Наташа покачала головой и сказала вполголоса: «Американцы», а Шури спросила: «Вы это серьезно? Дисней?!»

– Он смотрел «Белоснежку» десять раз, – сказал Стив. – Десять. Он пел все песни оттуда, не затыкаясь. Его бросила Джин Фишер, потому что он сказал ей, что нарисованная принцесса красивее, – он закрыл лицо рукой. – Господи, Баки. Ты неисправим.

– Могло быть хуже, – сказал ему Сэм, сияя с экрана своей задорной щербинкой меж белоснежных зубов. – Сейчас осталось только расколдов… снять с него проклятие, правильно я понимаю?

И тут Стива накрыло осознанием катастрофы. Полной и абсолютной.

– Стив? – осторожно позвала Наташа.

– Я не знаю, кто мог бы… мог бы его расколдовать, – сказал Стив, глядя себе в колени.

– Что значит «кто мог бы»? – с недоумением спросила Ванда.

– Я не знаю… я не думаю, – с усилием сформулировал Стив, – что из тех, кого Баки любил, кто-нибудь жив.

Пару секунд все молчали, потрясенные, а потом загалдели.

Но Стив их не слышал, Стива захлестнуло отчаянной надеждой.

– Наташа! Я знаю, вы с ним… раньше... Наташа, пожалуйста…

– Нет, Стив, – отозвалась Наташа очень ласково. – Это были совсем другие люди. Баки Барнс не любит Черную Вдову, поверь мне.

– Стойте. Он год скрывался, – сказал Стив хрипло, цепляясь за соломинку. – Может, он встретил кого-нибудь? Может, мы можем ее найти? – он повернулся к Шури, зная, что взгляд у него сейчас совершенно собачий и умоляющий.

Шури смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот.

– Он это серьезно? – спросила она у остальных.

– Конечно, он никого не встретил! – вмешался Сэм. – Он скрывался, ему было не до того, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, Стив!

Конечно, Стив знал, что Сэм прав. Он просто не мог опустить руки и позволить Баки… позволить Баки…

– Я не могу! Просто! Позволить ему умереть!

Все смотрели на него. Потом Наташа кивнула и сказала:  
– Окей. Что если попробовать реверс?

Полчаса спустя Стив стоял перед кроватью Баки Барнса и готовился совершить самый отчаянный и безумный поступок в своей жизни.

– Баки, – сказал он хрипло, – прости, мы действуем не по правилам, но вариант А не проходит. Я тут пытался вспомнить, в кого ты был по-настоящему влюблен, и так и не вспомнил. Ты был чертовым бабником, придурок. Если даже какая-нибудь из твоих куколок и дожила до этого дня, и была бы не прочь поцеловать твою страшную рожу, то это все равно бы не сработало. Потому что... ну, потому что ты же помнишь, как оно там в сказках – срабатывает только настоящая любовь.

Так что, – он сделал глубокий вдох и взял теплую ладонь в свои, – тут мы переходим к плану Б. Ты же уже понял, в чем идея, да? Чтоб человек… тот человек… который… – он остановился, прикусил щеку, досадуя на свое косноязычие, а потом наклонился к лицу Баки – длинные ресницы, синеватая тень щетины на щеках и греховно пухлые губы – и прошептал в эти самые губы:  
– Баки. Я любил тебя всю свою жизнь. Должно сработать.

И, закрыв глаза, Стив Роджерс прижался к губам Баки Барнса неловким, отчаянным и мучительно нежным поцелуем истинной любви.

Когда он поднял голову, все было по-прежнему.

– Баки, – сказал Стив, и голос его слегка дрожал, – если ты сейчас придешь в себя и двинешь мне как следует, я буду самым счастливым парнем на свете.

И вмиг все изменилось. Губы, которые он только что целовал, разъехались в улыбке, ресницы поднялись, и Баки Барнс посмотрел на Стива мягким полусонным взглядом.

– Не дождешься, – сказал он.

В комнату моментально влетела стайка медиков, и Шури, вошедшая с ними, просияла навстречу Стиву:  
– Ну вот, все получилось! Поздравляю!

– Да, – сказал Стив, оглушенный и ошарашенный, но до безумия счастливый. – План Б сработал.

– Придурок ты, Роджерс, – донеслось с кровати, вокруг которой уже толпились врачи. – Это был план А, чтоб ты знал.

Поздно вечером над столом ее высочества принцессы Шури светилось окно сеанса связи.

– Напомните-ка мне биографию агента Росса, – сказала Наташа. – Его отец был дипломатом? Не работал ли он, случайно, в Советском Союзе?

– М-м-м. Да! Четыре года.

– И семья жила с ним в Москве?

– Да. Жена и двое детей. Эверетт тогда начал изучать русский язык. Очень любил советские мультфильмы.

– Чудесно, – промурлыкала Наташа. – Ваше высочество, я, кажется, могу помочь вам снять проклятие с агента Росса.

– О, буду очень вам обязана!

– Записывайте. «Земля, прощай. В добрый путь!»


End file.
